Ten Minutes Ago
by DramaBabe25eo
Summary: Cinderella with a SVU twist on the classic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know that I haven't updated any of my already posted stories in the last two weeks at least. Part of that is, I've hit a roadblock. And second, would be, lots of family obligations. **

**Before I even think of posting this brand new one, I need to put it straight out there as to how I came to the idea in the first place. I've been listening to the soundtrack to the musical 'Cinderella' for the past month, and each time I listen to the song 'Ten Minutes Ago' or 'Impossible' the ideas kept playing over and over in my head. Therefore, I decided to put the ideas into a brand new story. **

**Not a lengthy one like previous ones. This one is likely to only have 4 parts (or chapters) if not less. **

**And before I get flooded with unpleasant reviews and suggestions, THIS IS MY STORY and nothing of anyone elses. This is purely my story and every detail that comes out of my head, is put into words in the story. I HAVE NOT OR WILL I EVER, USE IDEAS FROM ANOTHER'S STORY. I'm not that type of person. My stories are ORIGNALS and the work I put to it, IS MY OWN.**

**My apologies to anyone that reads this and thinks I'm coming across and mean-hearted, I'm not. I'm just defending MY work. **

**The time line on this story runs (at least now) runs as the following:**

**Part 1: Intro**

**Part 2: Ball**

**Part 3: 2****nd**** part of the ball**

**Part 4: The Search**

**Part 5: Ending**

**Thanks and hope to hear from you as to how you like it. **

**~ DramaBabe25eo ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction**

As I mentioned earlier, THESE ARE MY IDEAS, STRAIGHT FROM MY HEAD TO COMPUTER. All characters used in this story are not mine. These characters are BASED on the characters in the musical, 'Cinderella'.

Characters from Cinderella Character from SVU

King (or father-like figure) Don Cragen

Portia (stepsister) Casey Novak

Joy (stepsister) Kathy Morgan

Fairy Godmother (or special friend) Alex Cabot

Groomsmen John Munch

Coachmen Fin Tutuola

Cinderella Olivia Benson

Prince Elliot Stabler

This story is SIMILAR to Cinderella. But with an SVU twist. It's the best way that I can describe it. Obviously the time period is not that of in 'Cinderella' I took the Stepmother out of this story simply because there was no character that really fit under the description of that role. And I really didn't want to put Melinda, under that title unless I absolutely needed to. Therefore, I won't be using it. Enough of backround already.

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day at the precinct. Although, something didn't seem right. Something was different and he couldn't pin point it. The work was coming in like it normal did everyday. There was just something off about something. And he was determined to find out what it was.

He had just gotten off the phone with a former colleague when he got up and looked out his office window. His best detective was once again, slouched down in his chair. For the past month, since losing his partner, he seemed like all the life and energy had been drained from him. Both at work and personal time. And it was becoming more and more evident.

There had to be something he could do to help get the life and energy back into his detective. But what? Something that brought energy, life and enthusiasm back into the air. A small, intimate gathering maybe? Some sort of party was would do it. But what kind of party was something entirely different. He would need help on this one and he knew just the person to call.

He picked up the phone on his desk and began dialing.

After a few rings, a voice came on the other line.

"Hello?" replied the voice.

"Mark, it's Don. I could use you're help on something." Began Don.

"Okay, sure. I don't know how much I will be but I'll try." Said Mark.

"I need some ideas on what type of party to organize." Said Don.

"What the special occasion? You're not retiring are you?" asked Mark

"No nothing like that. One of my best detectives in the unit, needs a boost of energy blown into him. "answered Don.

"Well, then, what about something like a formal ball? Invite as many women in the Manhattan area?" replied Mark.

"That's not a bad idea. I knew you would have an answer for me." Said Don.

"Don't I always?" laughed Mark.

"I'm going to get back to work both here at the station and then on the ball. Thanks again." Said Don, before both hung up their respected phones.

How the hell was he going to invite most of the women within the Manhattan area? That was at least a couple of hundred. Maybe, limited it to all eligible and single women? That was it. That was what he was going to do. For the next three hours, he worked on securing a location, entertainment, refreshments. And a somewhat invitation.

Now all that had to be done, was getting the invitations out, and making sure his detective didn't make and other arrangements and not working either.

"Elliot, get in here." Came his voice. It wasn't really in raised, unpleasant tone. More of concern really.

The detective did as he was told and proceeded into his boss's office.

"This isn't a suggestion. You WILL be in attendance no matter what. This is not good for you, working all hours at night, slouching in your chair at your desk. Therefore, I'm telling you that you will be at this ball whether or not you like it." Said Don.

"What are you talking about? It's not even that time of the year for the department's annual festivities." Replied Elliot.

"I'm not referring to the department's annual semi-formal dance. This one is solely to help and benefit you." Said Don.

Great. Like this was going to be any fun. Three hours of nothing. But he wasn't exactly in the position to argue with his captain.

"Again, why?" asked Replied Elliot. And in all honesty, he was tired of watching his detective head down on a down wall spiral.

"Because I'm tired of watching you sulk and sitting at your desk depressed." Said Don.

"Fine. When and Where?" said Elliot.

"Friday, the 24th, at Windows off Washington. And, Elliot, it's formal." Said Don.

Great, Not only did he HAVE to attend. He would have to don a tux and look like a damn penguin.

**Apartment 401**

Casey and Kathy had just gotten back from a trip of shopping. The first thing they did when they came bursting threw the door, was flung their bags all over the living room without any courtesy for their stepsister. They simply didn't care.

Casey was the first to yell at the top of her lungs. Not that she needed to.

"OLIVIA! We need our bags put away NOW! We're too exhausted to do it." Smiled Casey. They weren't exhausted. They just didn't want to do it. They knew perfectly well that she would do it. Just like anything and everything else that they told her to do.

Olivia came into the room in torn up old jeans and an old t-shirt.

"Really, is that all you own? You could be mistaken for a sewer rat." Snickered Kathy. Both of them dressed like uptight, and spoiled little girls. But then again, they were uptight and spoiled. Little girls, no. Women, if you could consider them even that.

"I like what I'm wearing just fine, Kathy." Whispered Olivia. Kathy threw a face of disgust her way. Having no intention of apologizing for any of her behavior.

She made her way to the front door to check for the daily delivery of the mail. Secretly wishing that there would be something in there that would get her out this damn hell hole.

She picked up the stack of mail that had been laying on the door mat and walked back into the apartment. When a certain piece of paper caught her eye. It wasn't addressed to just on the paper but it was addressed to the eligible women of apartment 401 in Robert ave apartments. She didn't wait for her 'evil' siblings to return to open the mail. She opened it herself.

_To the eligible women of Manhattan_

_ You are cordially invited to the ball given in honor of one_

_ New York's finest, Detective Elliot Stabler_

_Please joins on Friday, February 28, 2012 at_

_ Windows off Washington at 7pm._

The minute Kathy and Casey got ahold of the invitation, both would be screaming like teenage high schoolers, getting asked out by the popular boy.

"Casey and Kathy, there's invitation down here you might want to see." Said Olivia.

Both women could be heard stampeding down the stairs.

Casey was the first one to tare it from Olivia's hands. Her eyes grew wide.

"HOLY SHIT! " Exclaimed Casey. And just as Casey had done, Kathy repeated the reaction. Sometimes, Olivia could swear the two of them shared the same brain.

"I don't get what the big deal is? It's just a damn ball, for crying out loud." Said Olivia.

"You wouldn't." said Casey.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL. It's a big deal when the most eligible bachelor in Manhattan invites you to a ball." Said Kathy. Again, Olivia just shrugged it off. This wasn't her type of thing. Besides, she would probably be working the night of the event.

"Too bad, Olivia will be at work that night." Sneered Casey. Neither one of them showed any kind of remorse.

"This gives us the perfect excuse to go shopping again. Come on Casey. Enjoy cleaning, Olivia." Laughed Kathy, as both women ran out the door.

**Okay so it's a little short. BUT please, let me know what you think. Next chapter coming soon. – DramaBabe25eo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later and both women had found something suitable to where to the ball. Maybe not the most flattering colors but then again, if they thought it would look nice, then who was to argue with them about it.

By the time they got back to the apartment, Olivia had already left to go to work. This meant that they would have to put their evening wear away themselves. Either that or they could just lay them somewhere, hoping that Olivia would put them away when she got home. But if they chose to do that, then there would just be a ton of winkles in the dresses. But wait, if that happened, then Olivia would have to iron the winkles out. Or do something to get the winkles out of them. Giving her more work then she already had on her plate. Sure, they could be nice this once and put their own garments away. But then again, it would mean actually being nice to their stepsister. And there was just no fun and point in that. It would actually require effort on their part. And it just wasn't something they wanted to do.

So they sprawled both dressed across the dinning room table without giving it anymore thought and disappeared in their own bedrooms.

**Offices of Cabot and Johnson**

At least at work, she could disappear from the hell hole that was called her home. Sometimes, being at work was just the better end to be on. It didn't matter how much she had to get done. It just meant that the more work, the less time she would have spend at home, cleaning, cooking, and everything else that was left to her. Why her drunken mother had to remarry their father, it was another whole mess she really didn't want to try and figure out. Let alone understand. But since their father up and left, and her mother died from being drunk and falling down a flight of stairs at the subway, she was stuck with the two of them.

She knew Alex threw work. Alex was actually the one who had gotten her the job. That was four years ago. And the work itself really didn't bother her. It was a distraction from her personal life, if there was once.

It was now going on ten in the evening and Alex was about to call it a night when she noticed that Olivia hadn't left yet. That really didn't surprise her in the least. But this time it was different. She would have thought that she would have called it an early night, considering the ball was in the next twenty four hours.

"Why the late night again, Liv?" asked Alex.

"Does there have to be a reason, Alex? I just don't feel like going home to the evil twins." Said Olivia. It was true. Casey and Kathy acted like evil twins, always attached at the hip. You would rarely see either of them doing something without the other. And it didn't make any sense to her. And she didn't really care.

"No, I just thought that with the ball tomorrow night that you would be gone already." Replied Alex.

"Ball or no Ball, I would rather be here then at some stuck up ball." Said Olivia.

"I take it Casey and Kathy are going then?" smiled Alex. There was no way that these two would miss such an event. No matter whom it was for or who was giving it.

"Of course. You know them, they wouldn't miss an event like this." Said Olivia.

"So then why aren't you going? The invitation was for all three of you. It's just one night." Said Alex. It was one night. But when it came to these types of events, she was never comfortable at them. Besides, it would just give her stepsisters, even more to ridicule her about.

She really didn't have any reason not to go. And as much as she actually wanted to go, going to the same event as her stepsisters, was never a good idea. It was one thing for them to torment her at home but it was another thing, for them to do it in public. Not that they wouldn't do it given the chance.

"I don't feel like going. I don't like getting all dolled up." Replied Olivia. Alex wasn't done pushing the envelope open.

"Alright, I leave it alone for now. But I'm not done. Don't stay that late. I would hate to walk in tomorrow and you never did leave. And don't tell me you haven't done it before." Said Alex, turning around to leave.

She never did go home that night. By the time she was ready to go home, there was really no point considering it was already 3am and she would have to be back in at 7. And waking up Cruella De Vil one and two, wasn't worth it.

By now Alex was making her way into the office and smiled. She knew that when she left last night, Olivia wasn't going to leave. She hated the fact that her best paralegal never did want to go home. But then again, she understood why she never did. What else didn't make any sense was why she didn't and was refusing to go to tonight's ball. Even if Casey and Kathy were going. Out of three of them, Olivia was the more attractive one of the bunch. It wasn't that Casey and Kathy weren't attractive. It was just that Olivia stood out more than the other two.

None of this really mattered because Alex had a plan of her own up her sleeve. And it just made her smile.

"Go home, Liv. You've been here all night. And it's already 430. Casey and Kathy should be getting ready anyway." Said Alex.

Giving in, Olivia grabbed her things and was soon out the door. What she didn't know was that Alex would show up at her apartment that same night.

**Back at the apartment**

She had barely walked in the door when both Casey and Kathy immediately came charging towards her. Great. They need something else done. It took everything in her not to laugh at either of them. Both had, what she called, mud on their faces and cucumber slices on their eyes. How they were able to see with all that crap on their faces was beyond understanding.

"Where the hell have you been? We need our dresses ironed and NOW." Screamed Kathy. Automatically throwing her dress at her stepsister. Casey doing the same thing.

"You know, you could have actually ironed them yourselves. Oh, but wait, that would mean actually using your manicured hands to do it. We wouldn't want you to break a nail would we?" snapped Olivia. Both of them stood there with their mouths hanging wide open. She was tired and really wasn't in the mood to deal with their 'I need this, and I need that' attitudes.

In a couple of hours, they would be gone and at the ball. Leaving her to do whatever the hell she wanted at the apartment. Maybe like actually get to sleep. And not have to worry about the next thing she would have to do on their 'Need Done Now' list. Sometimes she just felt like leaving them at the apartment to fend for themselves and live her own life. So what was stopping her?

Not even five minutes later, screaming and yelling could be heard from upstairs. Neither of them could keep their voices down.

"I NEED the bathroom first, Casey! You just had it for the past hour to take a damn bath. What else do you need to do in the bathroom?" yelled Kathy.

"Unlike some of us, I'm doing my makeup. You know that stuff that someone of us to make us pretty. You would have to actually wear some to know about it." Yelled Casey. This was too funny. This was one of the few times that the two of them went at each other like they were. It was always amusing to her when they did. They were tearing each other apart. And they weren't even out the door yet. Man, what she wouldn't pay to see the two of the fight over one guy. That was going to be even uglier then what their were doing at the moment.

Half hour later and Casey finally came out of the bathroom. Not leaving much time for Kathy to get ready. If she wasn't ready when Casey was, then Casey would just leave her.

"Could you take anymore damn time in the bathroom? What is it? You have two faces that you feel you need to slap tons of makeup on?" yelled Kathy.

"At least I wear makeup to begin with. What's your excuse?" snapped Casey. This was getting old. They had been going at it like this for the past ten minutes, and with no intention of letting up. Finally getting sick of them bickering and yelling, she stormed up the stairs.

"SHUT UP! Just fucking SHUT UP already and leave. You both look like drag queens." Yelled Olivia. They both immediately stopped what they had been doing and looked at her shocked and surprised.

"Well, aren't we PSMing." Snickered Casey.

"No kidding." Replied Kathy.

"Your going to be late." Said Olivia. Upon hearing the word 'late', both made a mad dash down the stairs, nearly taking the other with them. In her opinion, they really did look like drag queens. Casey in a Kelly green floor length Cinderella type of dress and Kathy in a similar dress, only in what looked like a coral or salmon color. It was hard to tell which. And both with way too much makeup on. She wouldn't be surprised if both of them did have two faces.

The apartment door slammed. She knew they were gone for the night, and came down the stairs with every intention of falling asleep on the couch. It wasn't the case though. The minute she went to sit down on the couch, knocking came from the font door. Presuming that it was one of them coming back for something that they forgot, she slowly made her way to the door. Upon opening the door, she was rather taken aback when neither of them was there but instead, found Alex standing on the other side with her arms full.

"Cruella Di Vil one and two leave?" laughed Alex. Olivia helped Alex with her stuff and closed the door behind her.

"Fortunately. Although, listening to them going at each other over the bathroom, was rather enjoyable. What are you doing here anyway, Alex? I thought you would be at the ball?' asked Olivia.

"Me? Go to that stuck up ball? Give me one good reason as to why I should be there?" asked Alex.

"Because you're an eligible and single woman. Good enough for you?" said Olivia.

"And so are you. That's actually why I'm here. Come on, let's go." Said Alex, dragging Olivia into her bedroom. Or what was supposed to be her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Olivia. Alex pulled out can of hairspray, bobby pins, little clear but sparkling beads, and wiring. This would just be the beginning of the transformation.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fixing you're hair. Now sit still and let me finish it." Replied Alex.

"What for?" asked Olivia.

"The ball, of course. What else." Smiled Alex. Olivia turned around at the mention of the ball.

"Are you nuts? I already told you earlier that I wasn't going." Said Olivia.

"And see neither stepsister, make an ass of themselves. We both know full well, that could only be the reasons for them going. Hell would have to freeze over before he even looked at them to begin with. Neither of them have the looks like you." Said Alex.

Okay so she had a point. It would be rather entertaining to watch both of them fling themselves at this guy. Only to be embarrassed when they didn't get the attention of the guy.

Finally, giving up in defeat. She let Alex finish with her hair. With her hair done, Alex moved right onto makeup without another hesitation.

"What is this? Transformation project 101?" joked Olivia. Alex just laughed. She knew if she went to the ball that she would have a better shot at this guy then either Casey or Kathy would. But she also knew that if she went, then maybe it would help get her out of the hell hole she was living in.

"No. This would be you're shot of getting out of this crappy thing that you call a life." Smiled Alex.

"And you just happen to be my fairy godmother for then night, is that it?" said Olivia.

"Don't complain. If it weren't for me, you would still be sitting on that couch with nothing else to do." Said Alex. Alex shoved her into the bathroom and told her to get into the dress she had brought with her.

"Are you even more nuts then before? You know I hate getting all dolled up. Let alone, to wear a dress." Said Olivia.

"Again, I really don't hear any actual complaining coming from you. Just get in the dress so I can finish you makeup." Said Alex.

She did as she was asked, rather was told to do. Fuck. The dress Alex had brought with her, was about one hundred times better than what Kathy and Casey had left in. For someone who never wore dresses, she was sure drawn to this one.

This dress was claret, more like a deep wine color. But just enough that it was still nice looking. And it was floor length. And strapless as well. She had never seen anything like it. Not really liking to wear dresses, this one, she WANTED to wear. She stepped into the dress and walked back out to Alex. Alex just looked at her in the dress and smiled even more.

"Alex, where you get something like this?" asked Olivia.

"I actually manage to sneak it past both of your stepsisters earlier when they went out shopping." Said Alex.

She had no response to that. Just being in the dress, with her makeup done and hair done, made her feel like a totally different person. And it sounded cliché but at the moment, she really did feel like princess.

"You're going anyway, right?" asked Olivia.

"No. I have work to finish. And you don't need me as a crutch to lean on. You'll be fine without me." Said Alex.

She wasn't convinced of that.

"Alex, this was really sweet of you but I can't do it." Started Olivia.

"The hell you can't. You CAN do this. But I forgot to mention one tiny thing. You need to be back home before midnight. I have to get the dress back to someone." Said Alex.

"I though you said you snuck it past Kathy and Casey?" said Olivia.

"I did. But the person I snuck it from, is using it tomorrow night. And I told her I would have back by then." Said Alex.

"Midnight, I get it." Said Olivia.

"Now let's get you out of here. I have a couple of friends who owe me a favor, coming to drive you." Said Alex.

Both stood outside waiting for a car to pull up in front of the apartment complex. Not even fifteen minutes later, a town car pulled up.

The driver walked around to open the back passenger's side door, and helped her in.

"Thanks again, Fin. Where's John? I thought he was riding with you?" asked Alex.

"He is. He's sitting in the front, half asleep. I would be too, I went on and on about conspiracy theories." Laughed Fin. Alex turned and walked to her own car, as Fin got back in the drivers seat and began driving down the street.

"This is the end of you're hell hole, Cinderella." Whispered Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She didn't feel like going to work this morning. She didn't want to have to answer Alex's twenty questions again for the second time since the ball. But if it meant getting away from her stepsisters, then she would rather be at work.

Kathy and Casey were still sound asleep upstairs. They wouldn't notice that she was even gone. Not unless they needed something else done. She wished for just once, they would do their own shit and leave her be. The chances of that happening were slim to none. When pigs started flying maybe.

**Cabot and Johnson offices**

It was a little after eight when she got there. Alex was in a meeting with a client but left a note on her desk. That read:

_**In a meeting with a client. Someone from the 1-6 precinct is stopping by to pick up the stack of files that are next to this note. Lunch this afternoon, my treat. I need more details from last night.**_

Great. Something else to look forward to dealing with. Being in too much of a hurry, she knocked down half of the pile of files she had to finish. This was going to be a LONG day. By the time she picked up the fallen and disheveled paper, there was a figure now standing in front of her desk. CRAP.

Why did this guy look so damn familiar to her? Not like she had the time to go out and meet someone. There was never enough time for that luxury.

Not only did she feel incredibly stupid at the moment. It was also making her look stupid. Thank god for only three or four more hours to lunch break. But until then, she was stuck dealing with the mess that Alex left for this morning. Finally managing to, once again, organize the files that she had knocked over.

Not in the mood for small chat, she simply handed the files over to the figure that had been waiting for them. So much for small chat.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Elliot.

"Probably not. I don't get out much. Maybe you're thinking of someone else." Replied Olivia.

He could have sworn he knew her. That smile and those chocolate eyes, he could have sworn he had seem the before, but where?

"That can't be true. At least, I hope its not." Said Elliot.

" Yeah, well it is. Unfortunately my stepsisters have more of a social life then I do." Replied Olivia.

He didn't believe it. How could someone as stunning as her not have a social life? Or why hadn't someone picked her up? She was someone that should have a mile of suitors pursuing her.

And that was the extent of the conversation between the two. Even then, a majority of it was staring at the other. And yet neither of them could put two and two together that they had just met the night before. All would be revealed in its own time and fashion.

Twenty minutes later, Alex walked out from the meeting she had been and stopped at Olivia's desk. She just smiled. Obviously something or someone had her paralegal's undivided attention. Lunch was going to be interesting to say the very least. She cleared he throat, bringing Olivia's attention back to her.

"What?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing. Something or should I say someone has your undivided attention and I bet I could guess who. Not that it probably isn't obvious already." Smiled Alex.

"Alright, so I enjoyed myself last night. Is that what you wanted to hear, Alex? We both know that last night was a one time thing. Something like that doesn't happen to someone like me. Someone like him doesn't belong with someone like me. I'm beneath someone like that." Said Olivia.

"Who told you that bag of garbage? Kathy or Casey? Because my bet is Kathy. If she did, then she has no idea what she's even talking about. It's her that has no shot with someone like him. She talks way too much. And Casey is too self-centered. This gives you the advantage over both. I don't think you should give up so soon." Said Alex. And she was right. Why throw the towel in when she DID have the upper hand in this. She had the better shot at the guy then Kathy and Casey. It was Casey and Kathy that were beneath someone like him. But she didn't dare say that to them, for fear of what they would throw back in her face.

Yeah but again, this wasn't suppose to happen to someone like her. This was something that should have been happening to someone like Casey or Kathy.

"So pick where to go to lunch because you know I'll be carrying the conversation at lunch and you won't be able to get out of it. Might as well be somewhere you want to go." Smiled Alex.

So this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon. Great. Why is it that when something like this (and when it does actually happen) that its usually has Alex written all over it. Not that this time she really minded.

"Is that you're way of making sure that you get to ask fifty millions questions about last night without me telling you to drop it?" asked Olivia.

"So? Not like you wouldn't keep it from me. I would just keep going until you spilled every detail that there was." Laughed Alex.

"Fine. But I hope you buying lunch since this was all your idea." Smiled Olivia.

"I guess I am then, now aren't I." replied Alex.

"My pick huh? I guess that means, I pick Olive Garden then." Said Olivia.

"How did I not see that one coming." Joked Alex.

"Because you started this and payback is a bitch." Retorted Olivia. If Alex was going to drill her for all the bloody details then, she was at least going to get a decent meal out of it. Not to mention a couple of hours away from the hell whole she called home.

"Payback may be a bitch but that isn't going to put a stop to me asking for details from last night. I'm sure you have more than the dummy twins combined. Casey is more into her looks then to be bothered with. And Kathy? Well, there really wasn't a word for what she was. If Olivia had her choice of words then they would probably be more along the lines of 'Self-Righteous, arrogant, and bitch'. Yep, that was what describes Kathy right down to the t.

"Why is that you always seem to choice this restaurant when we go out for lunch?" asked a smiling Alex.

"No reason. Why you don't like Italian all of a sudden?" cracked Olivia. It wasn't that she disliked Italian food because that wasn't the case. It just seemed like a pattern that was all. But then again, if she wanted answers and details about last night's events then this was what it called for. Anything necessary to get the details. At least these details would be better than listening to either Casey or Alex rant and rave about what should have happened but didn't.

"If I'm paying, then you better have some juicy details to share. Otherwise, we're going to be sitting here for awhile. You know I'll keep bugging you until I get what I want." Said Alex.

"God, you don't give it a rest do you, Alex? Do you do this all day long at the office?" joked Olivia.

"Sometimes. But only when it warrants it." Said Alex.

Within the next ten minutes both had placed their food and drink orders, which only left conversation time. The more she actually thought about it. Alex would be the better option to share last night's festivities with rather than either stepsister. If not Alex, then who would she be able to share them with? It was a win win situation. No matter how you looked at it.

"So start spilling. What happened last night?' asked Alex.

At least short answers would have to work for Alex. Because going into full detail, would just further the conversation at hand.

"What is there to tell you? Kathy ran her mouth. Casey looked like a drag queen." Laughed Olivia. And it was true. Kathy had spent most of the night running her mouth about anything and everything that she could think of imaginable. Even it only made sense to her. Casey had about four layers of makeup on. And it wasn't even a decent job of it. No wonder Kathy was hounding her for the bathroom earlier.

"I'm not surprised. Casey always wears too much makeup. She doesn't even do a nice job of it. I would think it would scare people off more than it attracts them. Kathy never makes sense except to herself. The things that come out of her mouth, shouldn't be said unless absolutely necessary." Said Alex.

"No shit. I swear she just follows in Casey's shadow." Said Olivia.

"That's true. But then again, who else is she going to follow like a lost duck." Laughed Alex.

"An actual duck maybe? Although I actually think that out of the two, the duck is smarter than Kathy." Said Olivia.

"So what happened? Did you get to talk with him? Or did dumb and dumper have other plans?' asked Alex.

"Nothing happened. One dance and that was it. Casey never did talk or dance with him. Kathy just kept babbling when she was dancing. You should have seen it. Every chance he got, he tried to get away from her and her mouth." Said Olivia.

"You actually danced with him? I didn't see that one coming. How did you actually manage that one?" asked Alex.

"I didn't. I was sitting at the bar with a drink when he walked up and asked for a dance. What was I suppose to say? 'No'. Because that didn't work. I tried telling him that I didn't dance with strangers but all that got was introductions." Said Olivia. Alex just smiled. She knew better that if she spent even ten minutes with the guy, then it was going to be hard for him to forget someone like her.

"So what's the problem? You probably got more attention then the rest of that damn room." Said Alex. She was determined to prove her wrong.

"Only you would say something like that, Cabot. Remind me again why your own ass wasn't there to begin with?" asked Olivia.

"Because it wasn't my place or thing." Replied Alex.

"And it was mine? You know I want out of the hell hole but that or this wasn't the way to go about it." Said Olivia.

"And you had, or have a better plan?' asked Alex. Hesitation.

"No but…" started Olivia

"But what? Come on and just admit it already. This was probably the shot that needed to be taken. No one should be in the hell hole that you are." Said Alex.

"You don't think I know that already?" said Olivia.

And lunch just continued that way for another hour before both women went on their own separate ways. Alex back to work for a few hours and Olivia back to the apartment. Not knowing that in the next hours, a surprised laid in store.

**Apartment **

By now it was just ten minutes shy of three in the afternoon. Both Casey and Alex would be up and screaming when they would finally notice that she wasn't there. Even if it was just work that she had gone to. Neither of them understood that concept. It was too challenging for them to understand the concept of 'Work'.

"Where the hell did you sneak off to?" screamed Kathy. Great, today it would be Kathy getting in her face. Normally it was Casey. So why was it Kathy's turn all of a sudden? Oh well, guess she was about to find out.

But before Kathy could even dig into her, there was a knock at the door. Kathy just stood in her spot and threw Olivia a nasty look that said it all. Of course, neither of them could be bothered to open even a fucking door if they even wanted to try.

"I wouldn't want you to actually move and answer the damn door, Kathy." Snapped Olivia. She was at her wits end with this bull shit. She could only take so much before going off the deep end and finally chewing them out for being such lazy, arrogant bitches. Not even paying any attention to who was behind the door when she opened the door, she was trying not to laugh at Kathy's expression of her mouth hanging open. Too late, she was already laughing. And she really didn't care at the moment.

"Please excuse my stepsister for being such a chicken. Normally she's a duck out of water." Laughed Olivia. Kathy just fumed even more. Why the hell would she embarrass her like that? She never did anything to wrong Olivia. Or so she thought. The guest at the door just smiled and laughed at the joke. Not even ten minutes later, Casey came threw the living room. Joining Kathy and Olivia and company. Again, having the same reaction as Kathy.

"Quite being such a prude, Olivia. And invite our guest in." said Casey.

"I'm the prude? Look whose calling the kettle black, Casey." Snapped Olivia.

"Don't mind them. This isn't an everyday occurrence." Flirted Kathy, letting their guest in the apartment. All the meanwhile, Casey took Olivia in the kitchen and started yelling. Just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"What the hell has gotten into you? We let you stay with us, we put food on the table, we do everything and this how we get thanks?" snapped Casey. Kathy walked into the kitchen, leaving their guest in the living room on the couch.

"No fucking kidding." Replied Kathy.

"You two bitches don't do shit around here. You don't cook, you don't work to make rent, and you don't do anything but sleep, eat and shop. If anything, its you two that need to get out and fucking take care of yourselves. I'm sick of it. And it stops here." Yelled Olivia.

"What are you saying?" snapped Casey.

"Were you always this dumb? Or just now? I mean, this apartment is in MY name. So the two of you better be the fuck out of this apartment by the time tonight rolls around otherwise you'll be sleeping on the curb." Yelled Olivia. God that felt good to get off her chest. And it was probably the best thing she had done in a long time.

Meanwhile, their guest was still sitting in the living room. Wait, stepsisters, no social life. It was suddenly all coming together as to where he knew her. She was the one from the ball. The one that held his attention. The same one he had ran into at the law offices the other day when picking up the files. But before he even had a chance to say anything, she blew threw the living room like a tornado. Slamming the door behind her.

Casey and Kathy came back into the living room, apologizing profusely for their stepsister's behavior. He couldn't just up and leave. He had just gotten there and to leave like that would just be rude. And he had no intention of being rude.

Not thirty seconds later, she was back. And the first thing she wanted to do, was throw all their shit out the window. Maybe then they would get the hint that they were no longer welcomed there. That this was the end to their tyranny. And she could actually have a life of her own without any bull shit.

Within a few minutes, both Kathy and Casey got nervous. It was dead silent. When Olivia didn't come back down, they both went upstairs, only to find her throwing all their stuff out the window.

Both women suddenly got scared. If she was throwing their stuff out of the window, then they were in trouble for certain.

Casey was the first one to speak up.

"You better be going down and getting everything that you just threw out the window." Snapped Casey.

"I have no intention of doing such a thing. Now if the two of you don't mind, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT! "said Olivia.

"Where the hell are we suppose to go?" begged Kathy.

"Frankly, I don't give a shit. That's not my problem any more. Besides, maybe you'll stumble on someone else that cares." Said Olivia. And she didn't. Not anymore.

Both women gathered the rest of their stuff (that had yet to be thrown out the window), and sulked down the stairs. Olivia, following behind.

Completely forgetting that they had left their guest in the living room.

"I'm awfully sorry about that." Apologized Olivia. Both Casey and Kathy's faces snapped up.

"Now she apologizes?' whispered Casey.

"I can still hear you." Said Olivia


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With Kathy and Casey out on their own, she finally had HER apartment back. Now with them gone, she could use their rooms as guest rooms. She could actually have guest back to her apartment and not worry about being bossed around or embarrassed by either of them. Just the thought of the two of them out on their own, not only made her laugh but at the same, she was curious as to how long the two of them would actually last before one of them if not both of them showed back on her doorstep, just begging to come home. And the funny thing was, she would tell them 'No'.

For once in the past six years that she had been working, she could finally go into work and be happy. Not depressed and sulky.

**Offices of Cabot and Johnson**

By the time she rolled into work, Alex was already in her office. Any other day, she was most likely not showing a smile but today was different. When Alex came out of her office, she took notice of her demeanor. And couldn't help but smile herself.

"I don't think I've seen you smile in years. What gives? Or WHO gives?" joked Alex.

"No one. I just finally decided to stick it to Kathy and Casey. I am just done with that bull shit. Let them figure out what comes next." Answered Olivia.

"Meaning what exactly?" asked Alex.

"Meaning after our surprise guest showed up on the door step, I dug into Kathy with the name calling and jokes. She got mad as did Casey. So rather than take their banter, I told them off and decided to throw their crap out the window, telling them to get the hell out of MY apartment since it was in MY name." replied Olivia.

"HOLY SHIT!. You kicked them to curb? Wait a minute, who was the surprise visitor?" asked Alex.

"Now WHO do you think it was, Alex? If it wasn't Melinda and it wasn't you, then that would leave…" said Olivia.

"He actually showed up at you're front door? And you said what?" smiled Alex.

"Something along the lines of Kathy usually being a chicken instead of a duck out of water. Something along those lines." Smiled Olivia. It was fucking hilarious. To finally be able to make fun of them instead of them making fun of her. Now it was their turn in the hell hole that they themselves created. Maybe then they would finally wake up and get a clue. Nah, chances of that were slim to none.

"Shit. Please tell me you didn't make a fool out of yourself." Said Alex.

"No, I didn't. If anyone was the fool. It was Kathy." Said Olivia.

"Why was he even at you're front door to begin with? Is there something that you're not telling me? Wait a sec, are you sure that he was there to see one of them and not you? I wouldn't be surprised if he figured it out that it was you that he danced with. Or that it was you that left a impression on him." Smiled Alex.

SHIT. If Alex was right then, how the hell was she going to get out of this one? He wasn't supposed to figure out that it was her. But the thought that is was possible that the reason he had shown was because he HAD figured it out and wanted to get to know her better, made her smile slightly even more. Maybe this was the shot she was supposed to take. But then why was she having such a hard time taking it? Telling off Kathy and Casey took everything in her might to kick them out. But she felt better about doing it.

**1-6 precinct **

"Man, what has you wearing that shit-eating face of yours all of a sudden? You haven't been that happy since that night of the ball. What gives?" asked Fin.

"Nothing gives. Why should it?" asked Elliot. Fin wasn't buying any of it. There was just something that he was hiding and he wanted to know just what it was. He wasn't, by any means done with the questions. Not until he had an answer that he was happy with. Although, he had his own suspicions.

"Yeah right, Stabler. And John is the easter bunny. So give already. You know I'm not going to stop until you tell the real reason." Said Fin.

"He ain't going to tell you jack shit and we both know it. So why keeping asking? That and we all know why he's wearing that shit-eating face of his. Remember?" said John.

"Oh yeah, her." Said Fin.

"Who said it was anything about HER?" replied Elliot.

Fin and John just looked at each other. Both knew more than well why he had the shit-eating face of his.

"That just said it all. We never said an anything about HER. We said her. There's a difference." Said Fin.

"Like hell there is. And again, it's none of you're business." Said Elliot.

"Everything is my business, remember? Besides like I said before, and John's the easter bunny." Said Fin.


End file.
